Funerals and Life After
by Maddylovessmiles
Summary: A fight between artemis and her father resultsin the death of paula and the adoption of Artemis Queen. Humour and drama now arises in artemis' new life living as a 'Queen'. *original name "funeral"*
1. Chapter 1 The funeral

**Hope you like it. Soon i'll be posting a story about artemis and oliver being a family. Enjoy.**

**Title: Funeral  
Characters: Artemis, Lawrence and Oliver  
Rating: M (VIOLENCE)  
Info: **Lawrence pays his daughter a vist, and she pays through her mother.

****I OWN NOTHING****

The sky was grey covered with dark clouds; it was appropriate weather for such a sad day. The cemetery was full of graves that nobody paid notice too, all thoughts were on the newest grave. Justice league members, team members, workmates, friends from their building all stood dressed in black. Standing right in front of the grave was a blonde girl, tears silently slipping down her face as she tried to registrar the name on the tomb stone, Paula Nguyen-Crock.

Standing just behind her was the team all close to her but not touching her. Nobody except for Oliver, Wally and Roy had been able to get close to her since they had found her. As a crack of thunder sounded from above Oliver wrapped his arms around Artemis, as soon as his arms were around her she buried her face into his chest so that nobody could see the tears that had started to pour out of her eyes. Another crack of thunder and Wally moved forward holding an umbrella up as rain started to fall. Just as Wally did, all guest held up umbrellas. Some villains who had attended started to turn and leave, knowing that they should not ruin this newly founded sacred place. One villain was left, crying into a hero. Roy held Jade close as she cried while still keeping an umbrella over their heads. Just like many he had never seen a crock cry, but here there were two.

Oliver looked down at his new daughter; the second after he had sorted it out he had rushed to his lawyers to become the guardian of Artemis, before she was put into foster care but mainly before her father could. Oliver never wanted Artemis to have to deal with that man again, not after all he had done to her. Not after he had broken her.

* * *

Artemis climbed through her window, disposing of her bow and mask; she knew Paula hated her having weapons in the house. Coming out into the kitchen Artemis checked the clock; Paula wouldn't be home for another few hours. "Hello baby girl" Artemis instantly spun around and looked at her father, "what are you doing here?"  
"I came to deliver a message"  
"oh the great Sportmaster is reduced to messenger boy" Lawrence didn't move, only frowned at his daughter from behind his mask.  
"The shadows want you baby, they really want you" he started to walk forward but Artemis just stood in her place.  
"And they will do ANYTHING to get you. And so I'm here to give you the easy way out. Come with me and they won't do anything drastic." He held out his hand to her, and Artemis took a step forward so that she was face to face with her father.  
"I will never join the shadows; get it through your sick head. I will never change sides, I will never join the shadows and I will never join YOU" the last word she screamed, her hatred towards the man seething off every part of her body.

As the words left her mouth, Sportmasters hand shot up slapping her with his full force, splitting her lip. Artemis's head went with the impact jolting to the left, surprising the villain she did not fall. She didn't even cry out, she stood there turning her face back to him so he could see she was still strong.

"Now you listen here" he stepped forward pointing his finger at her,  
"I am your father and you will do as I say, you will join the shadows and you will join me!"  
"I may have half your DNA, but you have never been my father"  
"YOU BRAT!" he swung again at her, this time as a punch, she dodged missing the blow, sending a kick to counteract his attack, kicking him in the side of his head. He attacked again and Artemis flowed with him. Just like sparring they fought, only they were both out to cause as much physical damage to the other as possible.

Sportmaster landed seven good blows to the younger girl, who by now most likely had two broken ribs and many bruises. While Artemis was only able to land five good blows to her opponent resulting in a broken nose and dislocated shoulder.  
Jumping backwards to avoid a blow Artemis put enough distance between them for one to have to take steps to attack. They both stopped as a sound came from the front door, keys jingling. This could only mean one thing.

As the older Vietnamese woman wheeled herself into the lounge she was greeted by two bloody and bruised people.  
"Well hello Paula, how was work" the woman sent a death glare and her former husband  
"What are you doing here Lawrence?!"  
"Just talking to my baby girl" at his words Paula turned looking at her worn youngest daughter. Artemis herself was shaking her head, she knew her 'father' was a mad man, and she knew he would threaten her mother. Why did she have to get off early, why tonight?

"Get out of my house Lawrence."  
"Now, now Paula. I haven't finished my discussion with our daughter. And I think you could actually help me persuade her." He took hold of his wives wheelchair and forcefully jerked her back. Paula gasped at the rough movement, the woman herself may have had a tough no nonsense persona, but physically she was fragile. Years of being captive in her wheelchair had worn her bones and lost most strength in her muscles.

Artemis tensed, watching the man's hands with a hawks glare. Lawrence ran his hand over the back of the chair, clicking his tongue is a feral manner. As it brushed past Paula's neck she released a sharp breathe her eyes showing the fear and knowledge of what her husband was about to do.  
Lawrence reached into his pocket pulling out his 'hammer' (metal ball connected to a handle by a cord) letting it fall to his side. Keeping his eyes on Artemis, he started to swing it back and forth.

"Now Artemis…LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING!" her eyes still did not meet his as he spoke. Snarling Sportmaster smashed his hammer into the side of the chair, causing both the chair and its occupant to crash to the ground.  
Paula's cry forced Artemis's eyes to roam the ground then be captured by Lawrence's.  
"There we go that wasn't so hard now was it?" the only answer he received was heavy breathing.

"So like I was saying, the shadows want you to join them, and I want you to work beside me again so what do you say?"  
"I will never join the shadows and I will never join you."  
"Wrong answer"

Time seemed to slow as Lawrence raised his fist and yet Artemis still didn't move.  
It came down and so did the hammer, accompanied by a sickening crunch of which Artemis could recognise as a shin breaking and a scream.  
His arm rose again and Artemis lurched forward.

Artemis's assassins training kicked in giving her only one goal, take out the enemy. She aimed her fist at his jaw creating a satisfying crack. She kept on punching, all deadly accurate, with all the force she could. Sportmaster swung his hammer at her, yet she dodged it crashing her fist into his gut.

Her next swing connected with his shoulder, but his own shot connected with her thigh. Without looking down she knew his knife was imbedded in the muscle. Kneeing his gut she pushed off him, effectively removing the weapon. Putting distance between them she moved further away from Paula, into the kitchen. Without removing her eyes from the man quickly approaching her, Artemis grabbed a large knife off the bench.

As he reached her he swung the hammer missing her but destroying to cupboards in the process. Lawrence continued to swing the weapon, destroying the kitchen and causing minimal damage to his daughter. While doing so Artemis continued to swipe at the man, managing to deliver large slices to his skin, which oozed blood.

Jumping over the counter and landing in the lounge Artemis picked up her bow. Turning to hit him she was met with a wooden chair smashing across her left side. Before she could recover she was hit again this time with a human fist.  
Lawrence now had her; he was attacking before she could even recover from the previous blows. As she tried to stand, he swung his hammer into her stomach sending her flying across the room. Once again he brought his hammer down onto her.

Dragging her back over to Paula he shoved her head forward so that she was forced to look into her mother's face.  
"Now you either join me or I kill your mother."

A tear slipped down Artemis's cheek as she looked into her mother's eyes. Paula herself had tears streaming down her face. Ever so slightly she shook her head from left to right.  
"Artemis I love you"  
"NO mum, no I won't do it, I can't lose you." As if not hearing her Paula turned to face her husband.  
"Artemis will never be an assassin and she will never join you. Not as long as I live"

A chuckled came from the man's throat, one that had always terrified Artemis.  
"That can be arranged" throwing Artemis aside; he raised his arm again bringing the hammer down on his ex-wife. The scream that reached Artemis was the only sign she needed, launching herself once again at her father.

But this time she was weak, and this time he was ready for her. He easily kicked her back down. Kneeling beside her Artemis could feel his breath against her ear,  
"now what is your final answer."  
" . .you."  
"Shame" Artemis didn't even see his boot coming down on her face until it was crushing her nose. Again it came down this time successfully broke her nose. After a few more stomps Lawrence placed his boot on her neck, soft enough not to injure her, yet hard enough to hold her in place and make breathing hard. "Now you get to watch as I destroy the only person who truly loves you. Hmph I can't believe I wasted so much of my time on you, you're just a weak, useless, pathetic child"

At his words it all came crashing down on her, her father had her at his mercy, he mother was being beaten, and there she was lying on the floor powerless. After all her training, all those times her father had disciplined her and 'taught' her, she still couldn't do anything to help her mother. And that is when Artemis allowed herself to cry.

She couldn't move, his foot was holding her firmly in place. Every time he swung his hammer more weight would press against her throat, making it harder for the small amount of air he was allowing her to enter her burning lungs. Artemis couldn't see her mother, which she couldn't decide was a good thing or not. Paula's cry's and screams reached her ears which making the young girl wish she was deaf. She could feel a warm liquid leaking onto her back and arms, wishing it were her own.

Artemis knew what her mother would look like; an image of the Vietnamese woman entered her mind. Mouth open screaming, blood oozing from her every limb. How Artemis wished she could move, to run away from Paula's screams and the horrid sound of metal crunching bones. How she wished she could stop her father and take her mother's place.

Then it happened, silence. There wasn't a heavy boot against her throat and her body gasped for the air she could now reach. Coughing she scrambled to her feet and looked at her mother.

She regretted it.

The form which lay before her was disfigured in a way Artemis had never thought possible. She could see the collapsed chest where the bodies ribs had all been completely broken, the left arm which was crushed and seemed disconnected to the shoulder, the right arm where the bones of the elbow where seen and noticeable broken. The legs where both covered by blood soaked pants, yet Artemis could see that they had taken damage.

It was the face, Artemis knew it was her mothers, yet it was so unrecognisable. The back of the scalp was crushed and shattered, a mixture of hair, blood, bone and other contents were in the place of where the back of the head should have been and all over the floor.

Looking to her face Artemis saw the fear filled eyes that had belonged to her mother. They were still open making the blood and tear filled face look even more terrifying. It then occurred to Artemis that the last sight her mother had seen was, herself. Herself being denied the action of breathing, struggling against the one they both once loved.

Artemis' pain disappeared and a wave of rage and hatred swirled in her, turning around she screamed.  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD. SHE DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU" she threw a glass bottle at him, which smashed over his head effectively removing his mask.  
"WE. NO I DID EVERYTHING TO PLEASE YOU AND IT WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH!" A knife was in her hand and Lawrence knew she was out to kill him. He saw it in her eyes.  
" ALL WE WANTED WAS TO PLEASE YOU. FUCKING MUM GOT DISABLED AND WENT TO PRISON FOR YOU! JADE LEFT BECAUSE NOTHING SHE DID WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" she was swinging at him like crazy, slashing his face. Lawrence pulled out his saber, hoping to block more of the girl's attacks.

"ME! I STUCK AROUND. BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT ONCE I PROVED MYSELF DADDY WOULD LOVE ME AGAIN. BUT NO! YOU COULDN'T DO THAT COULD YOU."  
"YOU LEFT JUST LIKE JADE DID! DON'T ACT LIKE YOUR DIFFERENT, YOU WERE WEAK AND COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE." He swung at her leg leaving a large gash down her calf.  
"I LEFT BECAUSE I DESERVED BETTER! YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME, YOU DIDN'T CARE. ONLY REASON YOU GOT UPSET IS BECAUSE YOUR LEGACY WAS GONE!" Artemis threw herself forward; Sportmaster quickly moved backwards resulting in Artemis slashing his chest. The cut was deep and painful. And for the first time ever Artemis heard her biological father cry out in pain.

"I FOUND BETTER. I FOUND A FAMILY WHO LOVE ME. I AM PROTECTING PEOPLE AND NOT HURTING THEM. I FOUND A FATHER WHO LOVES ME. OLLIE LOVES ME AND THAT IS SOMETHING YOU NEVER DID!"

"NO!" Lawrence jerked forward plunging the thin sword through the girls' stomach. It all came back to her, the pain in her thigh, her nose, the throbbing in her head, the screaming of all her limbs, and the tenderness of all her bruises.

Pulling his saber out of her, Artemis fell to the ground, with Sportmaster standing over her.  
"But the best bit is, that I don't have to hold on to you anymore. I don't love you anymore, and you don't have a place in my life or heart anymore." A weak smile pulled itself onto her face. She watched as Sportmaster slowly turned around and started walking towards the window. She painfully reached her arm out feeling the floor for her bow. Lifting it up she fired a single ordinary arrow out the window. The clatter of the fire escapes metal ladder and a loud thud were all the proof she need that it had met its target.

A shaky breath escaped her throat and Artemis allowed herself to close her eyes.

* * *

That had been how Oliver found her, drenched in a pool of blood, bruised, broken and very close to death. It had taken a week for Artemis to be allowed out of hospital and she's meant to be on bed rest for three weeks. That week she was in hospital Oliver never left her side. Roy and the team had spent most of that week searching for Sportmaster. He had disappeared, the only evidence that he was there was the small puddle of blood left in the alleyway.

The rain became heavier and Ollie squeezed Artemis' shoulders. "Come on darling, let's go home." Artemis wiped her face and looked up at the blonde man. Her eyes were red from crying and everything in her face made her look fragile and innocent. How much he wished that he could pick her up and hide her away from everyone. Lock her in a tower away from all this pain and fear. "Alright daddy."

**READ AND REVIEW. LUV YA'LL**


	2. Chapter 2 Sorry we blew up the kitchen

**heres some Sibling bonding for you. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Title: Sorry we blew up the kitchen  
Characters: Artemis and Roy  
Rating: K+  
Info: **Roy and artemis bond, and burn

****I OWN NOTHING****

That morning when Oliver Queen left his mansion for work, he was 100% confident that when he came home, both his children would be okay. Though lately, he has been finding that things don't always go to plan with his little arrow family.

* * *

Roy Harper was more than dazed when Artemis walked in to the Queens kitchen. Not because that was out of ordinary, for god's sake she lived there. But because of the way she walked in. There he was sitting at the bench, cleaning out his quiver when BAM! Artemis comes in singing and dancing. Yet not just any type of dancing, no, like half way between club and pole dancing.

"_I'm all messed up; I'm so out of line.  
Stilettos and broken bottles.  
I'm spinning around in circles" _

Her hips and shoulders are perfectly coordinated twisting and swaying. Her eyes closed and hands roaming through her hair.

"_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl your taking home, ooo"_

Roy now thoroughly weirded out and not wanting to witness any more, (cause he did not want to know what his sister could do), coughed. Loudly. Causing Artemis to spin around, eyes full of shock and the embarrassment of being caught showing in her cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roy demanded

"What does it look like?!"

"You're having a seizure" Artemis stuck her tongue out at him and placed her iPod and head phones on the bench.

"That, Roy my poor little ginger, was me dancing"

"Yeah. Don't do that, Ever, Especially in front of any guy, including your team mates. And Wally. "

Artemis stared at him with her signature 'you're kidding me right' look.

"Hey Roy what's the difference between you and a vampire?"

"…"

"Well ones a pale, soul sucking demon that's avoids the sun, and the other is a vampire."

"Do you want me to start on blonde jokes?"

"You won't unless you want me to bring Ollie and Dinah into this"

"….. So whatcha doing?"

"I'm hungry so im gonna cook, you want food?"

"As long as it's not Oliver's chilli"

"Pasta then"

Roy stood up and walked over to Artemis who was going through the fridge. Grabbing a pot out he fills it with water and places in on the stove, turning it on. Artemis tosses a packet of bacon over her shoulder.

"Creamy bacon and mushroom pasta? You fry up the bacon, I'll work on the mushrooms and sauce"

Ten minutes later the two were nearly done preparing their food. Roy had turned on the radio, bumping his hip against hers, both laughing and joking with one another.

"Ok what do gingers miss the most about a great party?"

"What?"

"The invitation"

"Ha Ha. Hey Arty do you still love nature after what it did to you"

"Weak, Roy Boy. Hey what do you and a refrigerator have in common?"

"Don't go there Artemis"

"You both-"

"If you finish that sentence I will tackle you"

"Are cold-"

"Artemis"

"And have no soul." Before she was even finish her sentence, Roy had lunged at her, his hands held out ready to tickle. Jumping back Artemis hit her lower back against the stoves panel, successfully cornering herself. Roy who had started to advance forward smirked to himself.

"You're gonna regret those jokes Blondie"

"Roy. Come on. You're not gonna AH!" Red arrows hands and moving fingers had found Artemis' waist, tickling her. Causing her to squirm, and push herself further against the stove.

"Stop… stop it Roy! I can't…ha-ha… breath" using her foot Artemis is able to push Roy away enough so that she could maneuver her right arm between them, successfully separating his hands from her ticklish spots.

Roy smirked and lunged forward, ready to continue his tickling torture on his newly adopted sister. As he moved though his foot caught on her outstretch one causing him to fall forward. To stop himself from landing face forward onto the stoves nobs Roy placed a hand out in front of him and reached up with the other grabbing the first thing his hand could get hold of. His first hand landed in between two nobs, keeping his body suspended, thanks to the strength in his notching arm. His other hand though had grabbed hold of the pasta pot handle which was sitting on the edge of the stove top. The pot fell, its contents falling out, and all over Artemis' left hand. Artemis yelped as the boiling water covered her hand.

"OW!" hearing her cry, Roy pulled himself up quickly nearly matching Wally's speed and looked at her hand.

"OH MY GOD. Artemis are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Roy carefully took hold of her arm and looked at the burn that was already blistering.

"FUCK! SHIT! UM…FOAM!" Turning around he quickly picked up his bow and fumbled for an arrow. As Artemis stood there biting down on her lip from the pain, here cheeks flushing as she held her breathe to stop the string of curse words which she wanted to throw at the red haired boy, instead she braised herself, placing her right hand on the stoves panel.

"I'll get a foam arrow. Oliver did this to me when I burnt my hand on patrol. The foam helps to sooth and heal the wound." His words were quick and muddled, nearly as bad as Wally were when he was nervous. Reaching into his quiver without taking his eyes from Artemis, Roy took aim and released.

The arrow embedded itself into her hand, though instead of and explosion of foam, there was blood running down Artemis' hand, creating droplets on the floor.

"FUCK! ROY WRONG ARROW!" Artemis fell to her knees, with a grunt, her right hand knocking a few nobs as it moved to grasp the arrow.

Roy slid next to her, his bow discarded on the ground behind him. Seeing what she was about to do he grabbed a tea towel, ready to wrap. As Artemis pulled out the arrow she released a 'hiss' of pain, and turned away as Roy hurriedly wrapped her hand in the towel. While her head was turned Artemis inhaled deeply and her eyes grew wide in panic.

She smelt gas.

"Roy gas!" the second her warning reached his ears, Roy was moving. His hands around her waist the both ran for cover, behind them the stove flame flickered.

Ducking behind the island bench, the two siblings huddled together, bracing themselves as the stove exploded, sending a wave of flames through the kitchen. The explosion instantly caused the pantry door to go flying, part of the ceiling to collapse and all glass to shatter and explode.

Roy and Artemis, had been flung forwards as the island bench exploded, covering them in shards of wood, marble and rubble from the rest of the room.

As the two slowly got up the looked at each other, smiled and let out hearty laughs.

* * *

When Oliver arrived home, he was greeted by smoke, a large pile of rubble where his kitchen used to be and an absence of two teenagers. Jumping out of his car, Ollie started yelling for them.

"ROY! ARTEMIS!?" scanning the ruined kitchen he looked for the blonde hair of Artemis and the red of Roy. Hearing a grunt and some wood hit the Ground, green arrow spotted Roy carrying a wincing Artemis towards him.

" We're here…and mostly okay" Roy smiled at the older man, as he passed the girl into his arms. Noticing Oliver's worried face Artemis gave him a small smile "hey Ollie, we're fine"

"You sure?" Oliver looked the two over.

"Yeah" Artemis thought Ollie would let up, until he noticed the blood soaked towel around her hand, and his eyes grew large with a flame of worry and anger.

"The hell you are! Look at yourselves" Artemis winced and looked over to Roy, who sighed and started rubbing his forehead.

"Well, maybe we could use an emergency room"

Oliver nodded and passed Artemis back Roy, pulling out his phone to alert the hospital and to get the fire brigade to put out the flames which lingered. "Okay let's go"

As the two males walked to the car, Artemis back in Oliver's arms, Roy placed his hand on the blonde mans shoulder. "Sorry that i blew up the kitchen dad"

"It's okay Roy, I never liked that kitchen" The two smiled at each other as Artemis let out a small laugh.

"I had to shoot Artemis too"

"Her I like, that's going to need some explaining."

* * *

**I don't know how this compares to 'funeral', but it the first thing I've written in like 5 months, so be nice.  
****Read and Review. Luv y'all **


	3. Chapter 3 Lingerie

**I had a really awesome time writing this, and thank you all so much for your support so far. Hope you like it! oh and please tell me if you sopt any mistakes.**

* * *

**Title: Lingerie  
Characters: Artemis and Oliver  
Rating: K+  
Info: **Olle finds out that artemis isnt **_A_** little girl any more...The hard way.

****I OWN NOTHING****

~_Thoughts_~

**LET US BEGIN~**

Despite what anyone said, Artemis was the little girl that Oliver never had, and he treasured every moment he got to spend with her. And so when Oliver had adopted Artemis, he was overjoyed to be able to spend more time with her and help her grow and prosper in life. And so it took a rather disturbing situation for Oliver to work out that his little girl Artemis wasn't actually a little girl anymore.

* * *

As Oliver walked into his newly constructed kitchen, two things caught his eye. Firstly the big piece of chocolate cake with his name on it and secondly the large 'Victoria's secret' bag sitting next to Dinah's coat and keys.

~_ohh cake~_

Walking over to the piece of cake Ollie happily picked it up and took a big bite, the sweet chocolaty goodness practically melted in his mouth.

_~It's so good and sweet and chocolaty and WAIT! ~_

Turning around and looking over his shoulder Oliver did a double take. There, sitting on the bench next to Dinah's stuff, was a 'Victoria's Secret' bag, a very big, full 'Victoria's Secret' bag.

Reading over the bags label one more time snapped Oliver out of his school boy stupor, and a sly grin crossed his face as he took in its size once more.

_~oh I'm a lucky boy~_

Chocolate cake forgotten on the bench, Ollie made his way over to the bag and opened it, and seeing the bags contents his mouth dropped open. Inside were five sets of bras and panties. Black with beige detailing, large leopard print, white covered in navy blue lace, light floral print, and a simple green set.

_~Yes I am a very, very lucky boy~_

Hearing the familiar click of heals coming down the hallway Oliver had the desire to become, in fact, a cheeky school boy, leaning back onto the bench he smiled, waiting for his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hi Ollie, how was work sweetie?" Dinah came over and kissed the man, who happily returned the favour. As Dinah stepped back she smiled at her boyfriend,

"Work was fine my gorgeous birdie" He flashed her a winning grin before reaching behind him and lifting a pair of panties from the bag. Holding them in front of himself, Ollie began to examine the black and beige panties.

"So when do I get to see you in these?" Wiggling his eyebrows up and down 'suggestively', Dinah laughed and grabbed the panties from his hands, walking around the bench to shove them back in their bag.

"Never" Dinah gives him an amused smirk as he frowns.

"Aww come on Dinah" once again reaching into the bag, Ollie pulled out another pair of panties and waved them in the air.

"The reason you're not going to see me in them is because there not mine, that's Artemis' bag"

Hearing Dinah's words Ollie froze, and the smile that he had been wearing fell from his face, Dinah could have sworn that he stopped breathing. His eyes blanked as if he couldn't understand what she had just said.

_~Belong to Artemis? It can't, it's a 'Victoria's Secret' bag. 'Victoria's Secret' sells lingerie, and there's lingerie in the bag. If this was Artemis' bag that means this is her lingerie... This is Artemis' lingerie! ~_

Oliver's eyes widened with shock and as if being burnt, he dropped the briefs and instantly started rubbing his hands on his pants, gasping and making sick noises, all the while Dinah laughed.

"You're joking me right!?"

"No, Artemis and I went shopping today and stopped by 'Victoria's Secret'. It was actually some really fun girl time." Dinah took in Oliver's, once again, calm persona and become slightly worried considering his small outburst just a few seconds ago.

"Oh well that's nice, I'm just curious to WHY ARTEMIS HAS FUCKING LINGERIE!" Oliver's hand flew to his forehead and he swallowed hard, attempting to wrap his head around the terrifying evidence that has been placed before him about his little girl.

"Now, really sweetie I do not see why you are over reacting. Artemis is a nearly a fully grown woman, she sure has the body for it, and this" Dinah holds up a hand full of panties,  
"is perfectly normal. I know that I am much happier knowing what Artemis is wearing, god be it lingerie, then being completely unaware of where she places herself in the lovely world known as puberty."

Dinah huffed when she saw her boyfriend's stunned face, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. As a psychologist Dinah could tell you one simple fact about Oliver at this point in time, he was in denial.

"No, Artemis is my little girl and she does not wear lingerie and is defiantly not a fully grown woman, and I'll prove it. ARTEMIS!"

The girl in question came running down the stairs with a smile on her face, wearing grey tracksuit pants and a cropped green t-shirt, headphones hanging around her neck. As she entered the kitchen her smile grew slightly seeing her 'parents'.

"What's up Ollie?"

"Well I was just wondering kiddo if you could explain to me what THESE are!?" Oliver waves his hands randomly in the direction of the 'Victoria's Secret' bag. Artemis curiously looked from one older blonde to the other before giving them her signature smirk.

"Ollie I really do hope that this is a trick question. Seriously Dinah, explain what these things are to him before you just take them off." Not being able to help herself Dinah burst out laughing as Oliver's face dropped for the third time that evening.

"But you're my little girl"

"Yeah so"

"…But you're my little girl" Oliver's eyes were now pleading to Artemis, as he chanted to himself.

~ You're my little girl.  
You're always going to be my little girl.  
You're my little girl.  
Artemis is my little girl.  
Artemis is still my little girl~

Artemis stood in place, her face innocently questioning her father. She understood what was happening, she and Dinah had discussed what Ollie would do when he finally realised that Artemis wasn't a little girl anymore. And Artemis really hadn't been looking forward to this day, never in her life had she felt more loved then with Ollie. When he called her his little girl, she forgot about all the horror and pain that was in her childhood, forgot about Lawrence, and became exactly that, his little girl. His daughter, who loved her daddy more than Ollie loved chocolate cake.

Stepping forward Artemis took the males hand, causing his expression to melt away into a caring gaze, his eyebrows lifting and his eyes lightening.

"Yes Ollie I'm your little girl, but I'm also a teen hero, A- grade student, Archery prodigy, and to top it all off the biological daughter of one of the most dangerous men put on this earth. I am many things but despite how corny this is going to sound, I will always be you little girl Ollie…"

Her voice lowers and she looks up at him with big grey eyes, blue flickering in them, "…I always want to be your little girl."

His own eyes watering up, Oliver pulls Artemis forward, enclosing her in a tight hug. Artemis knots her hands behind his back, holding his waist strongly, squeezing her eyes shut and begging for tears not to fall. As she buries her face in his chest, Oliver holds her tighter, as if if he let her go, everything she is and had said would slip away. He kisses the top of her hair before whispering to her,

"Artemis, my little girl I love you sooo much"

"I love you too dad"

As the two pull apart, both wearing warm smiles, Dinah can't help but let out a happy laugh, seeing the two of them bonding like this. Artemis turns to leave, 'Victoria's Secret' bag in hand, but a loud cough interrupts her.

"Yeah, you aren't keeping those"

* * *

**Sooooo what do you all think? Like? Hate? Rate! Luv ya!**


End file.
